Uniting the Lovebirds
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Unα serie de problemαs hαcen que su hermαnα le ayude con el αmor de su vidα, pero ellα es unα desquiciαdα, ¡Que tiene demαsiαdα rαzon!  *AU, OoC*


Hola bueno aquí otro fic espero les gusta

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

-Naruto-Kun-dialogo

_Algo importante_

OOC AU

**

* * *

**

**Uniting the Lovebirds**

_**Nessy Hale Uchiha****_

* * *

La peli azul estaba muy sonrojada su amiga, había descubierto su secreto como era posible que cometiera ese error tan visible, ahora quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Vamos, Hinata no tiene nada de malo-le dijo su amiga la castaña sonriendo

-Tenten-Chan, No le dirás ¿verdad?-pregunto con miedo la chica

-Claro que no tu eres mi amiga, nunca se lo diría-le aseguro-Aunque deberías decírselo a Ino es su hermano ella tu puedo de ayudar

-No, prefiero quedarme a si-contesto la oji plata

-Amándolo en secreto-dijo Tenten

La Hyuga asintió, ella nunca se lo diría, se conformaba con ser su amiga a si podría abrazarlo si ningún compromiso todo el tiempo lo hacía.

**TOCK, TOCK**

-Hinata-Sama, llegaron por su amiga Uchiha-San-dijo una sirvienta atreves de la puerta

-Hai, Yuka-San-contesto Hinata

-Bien amiga iré a despedirme de Neji, antes de que Sasuke desespere-dijo Tente levantándose de donde estaba sentada

-¿Tus padres le compraron un auto a Sasuke y a ti no?-pregunto la Hyuga

-Si, dicen que Sasuke o Itachi me pueden llevar y traer-dijo la castaña imitando la vos de su padre

-Pero Sasuke es más chico que tu ¿no?-quiso saber

-Sí, pero yo soy la consentida de papa por ser su princesa-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

Hinata rio de la manera como lo dijo su amiga, la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de habitación de su amiga, para dirigirse a la de su novio Neji primo de la Hyuga.

* * *

Por toda la sala de estar había muchas plumas y bastantes cojines por todos lados, había dos rubios en medio de todo este revoltijo, solo que una chica y un chico, se fulminaban con la mirada, el mayor ahí los miraba con una gota en la sien.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está?-grito la rubia al rubio chico

-Ino, yo no sé dónde está tu estúpido celular-grito el rubio

-Chicos, cálmense si dejan de querer matarse, podemos arreglar la sala y buscar tu teléfono, I-Chan-dijo el mayor ahí

-Sasori, pero si yo se que el Baka lo tiene-dijo Ino apuntado con el dedo al chico menor

En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal los hermanos Uzumaki ahí sudaron frio su madre les daría el sermón del año, ella amaba demasiado su casa, se podría decir que más que a los tres juntos.

Kushina la madre entro a la casa justo detrás de ella su Marido Minato, la mujer al ver la casa, quedo con la boca abierta, su marido desde atrás vio la sala se alejo unos pasos, para no quedar aturdido por su mujer.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto la peli roja con vos contenida

-I-Chan y Naru-Chan, estuvieron peleando-contesto el peli rojo

Ino y Naruto tragaron en seco, estaban en problemas y lo sabían, pero por lo menos tenían el consuelo de que su padre estaba en casa a si su madre no se pasaría.

-Niños, quiero este lugar limpio en 1 hora-dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina

-Papa, ¿Qué le pasa a mama?-pregunto Ino extrañada de su madre no les hubiera gritado

-No lo sé-contesto el rubio mayor

Nadie dijo nada los dos hermanos comenzaron a limpiar la sala antes de que su madre se arrepintiera de no haberles gritado.

El Uzumaki estaba recostado en su cama, viendo directamente al techo recordando a cierta chica de ojos plateados, suspiro.

**TOCK, TOCK**

-Adelante-grito el rubio

Por la puerta entro Sasori empujando a una rubia roja de la vergüenza

-Naru-Chan, venimos a hablar contigo-dijo Sasori

-¿Venimos?-pregunto el oji azul, volteando hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos, sonrió al ver la cara de Ino, estaba roja.

-Naru-Chan, Gomen Nasai-grito la rubia escondiendo su rostro entere sus manos

-¿Por qué pides perdón, I-Chan?-pregunto Naruto

-Porque encontré mi celular debajo de mi almohada, y te inculpe cuando tú habías sido-explico la chica

-No te preocupes, I-Chan-dijo Naruto levantándose y abrazando a su hermana

Ino le devolvió el abrazo encantado, ella siempre se había llevado bien con él.

-Ahora para recompensarte te uniré al amor de tu vida-canturreo la rubia feliz

-¿Nani?-gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, tu y Hinata, los uniré como pareja, pero ahora necesito un plan necesitamos la ayuda de todos nuestros amigos-dijo la rubia caminado por toda la habitación

-¿Cómo harás eso?-pregunto nervioso Sasori, por el comportamiento de su hermana

-MM…tengo un plan, mañana se los contare a todos, ahora llamare a mi amigas-dijo la chica corriendo fuera de la habitación

-Naru-Chan, mañana será un día muy largo-le dijo Sasori

El rubio nada más asintió.

**AL OTRO LADO DE CORREDOR**

La rubia había llegado corriendo a su habitación, tomando su celular en el camino llego y se dejo caer en su cama. Marco el número de su amiga.

-¿Hola?-

-Frente de marquesina-grito Ino por el auricular

-Uno poco más alto y me dejas sin oído, Cerda-dijo Sakura por el auricular

-No hay tiempo, solamente te llamo para decirte que vengas para acá inmediatamente-dijo Ino

-¿Para qué?-pregunto la peli rosa desconfiada

-Acá te lo explico, trae a tus dos hermanos, y llama a Shizune, yo llamare a los Uchiha-dijo la rubia

Ino se levanto de su cama, y corrió escaleras abajo. Encontró a sus padres viendo una película en el sofá.

-Mama, Papa-llama la rubia – Invite a unos amigos

-Bien solamente no hagan mucho escándalo-dijo su padre

Kushina le dio un golpe en el pecho, y lo miro reprobatoriamente.

-I-Chan, ¿Para que los invitaste?-pregunto su madre

-Es para ayudar a Naru-Chan-le dijo la oji azul con una sonrisa

-Bien, solamente no lo que ensucien lo limpian-acepto su madre

-Arigatou-grito Ino, y corrió a abrazarlos.

**EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO**

-Onii-Chan, mañana será el día de mi muerte-declaro el rubio, dejándose caer su cama

-No seas dramático, no será tan malo-trato de animarlo el peli rojo

-I-Chan, me dejara en vergüenza con la chica que me gusta-dijo el rubio

Sasori rio, su hermano pequeño muchas veces había negado que le gustaba su mejor amiga, y ahora se le decía sin darse cuenta, decidió no decirle nada.

De pronto Ino abrió la puerta de la nada con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Naru-Chan, llama a Sasuke-Kun dile que venga y traiga con él a Itachi y Tenten-le ordeno la chica

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Naruto desconfiado

-Solo hazlo-dijo la chica

-Yo la hare-dijo Sasori sacando su celular

**LLAMADA DE SASORI…**

Uno des timbre y aun no contesta.

-¿Si?-

-Itachi, soy yo Sasori-dice

-¿Qué paso, Sasori?, ese milagro que llamas-decía el Uchiha

-Mi hermana quiere que tú y tus hermanos vengan para acá-le explico

-¿Para qué?-pregunto

-No lo sé-contesto

-Bien, ahí estaremos-dijo Itachi

-Dile que diga a Tenten que llame a Neji-susurro Ino

-Dile a tu hermana, que traiga a su novio-dijo Sasori sin decir más colgó

**FIN LLAMADA DE SASORI…**

-Hecho-dijo Sasori

-Ahora si ahora esperar-dijo Ino

* * *

En las casa de los Haruno, estaba una peli rosa esperando a que su hermano bajara.

-Sakura -llamo su hermana mayor-Ya llame a Shizune

-Arigatou, Onee-Chan-dijo Sakura sonriéndole

-Gaara, ¿porque demonios no bajas?-grito la mayor de las chicas

-Karin eres una desesperada-dijo le peli rojo bajando las escaleras

-Si te apresuraras no estaría si-le recrimino la peli roja

El chico bufo, su hermana mayor siempre lo sacaba de quicio, el mayor debió de ser el, él era más sensato aunque Karin solamente le llevaba dos minutos.

Sakura los miraba con una gota en la sien, ellos siempre se estaban peleando aunque en el fondo se querían mucho. Y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-Hey, ya vámonos que si no Ino se pondrá como loca-dijo la peli rosa

-Si se pone a si, Gaara la puede calmar-dijo Karin con una sonrisa picara que hizo que el peli rojo se sonrojara.

El tomo las llaves y se dirigió a su Audi TTS negro. Y salieron rumbo a la casa Uzumaki.

* * *

-Mama, iré a la casa del tío Minato-aviso la peli negra

-¿A qué iras?-pregunto

-Tsunade, déjala ya esta grande -dijo el padre de la peli negra

-Bien pero no llegues tarde-dijo su madre

-Shizune, ve no hay problema-le dijo su padre sonriéndole

-Gracias, papa nos vemos-grito la chica tomando las llaves de su wallpapers volvo c30 gris, salió de su casa.

Salió y se fue, rumbo a la casa de su tío.

-Jiraiya eres un blandengue-le dijo la rubia

El hombre sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, y con eso la mujer quedo contenta.

* * *

Neji estaba pasando por la sala de estar y vio a su tío sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico a lado de este su prima Hinata.

-Tío-llamo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-Voy a salir con Tenten-mintió

Le habían dicho que no le digiera por ningún motivo a Hinata que iba a ir a la casa de los Uzumaki.

-Bien, Neji no llegues tarde-dijo Hiashi

Su prima le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salió de la casa de su tío, y se fue en su auto.

* * *

La castaña resoplo sus hermanos eran unos lentos, Sasuke había dicho que solamente tomaría una ducha rápida, pero no el señor ya llevaba 20 minutos y no salía.

-Tenie-llamo su hermano

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto molesta la castaña

-Neji esta fuera, vino por ti-le dijo su hermano

-¿Lo llamaste?-pregunto

-Si, Sasuke durara aun más-le dijo su hermano sonriéndole

Tenten le sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de su casa para subirse al Ferrari F430 negro de su novio para irse.

**DENTRO DE CASA UCHIHA…**

15 minutos después Sasuke apenas estaba bajando las escaleras, Itachi estaba sentado en medio de la sala en el piso contando hasta 10.

-Itachi, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Sasuke extrañado de ver a su hermano mayor haciendo eso.

-Trato de controlarme para no matarte, Baka-Otouto-contesto, se levanto tomo las llaves y salió de la casa, Sasuke lo siguió y se subió al sentra se-r.

* * *

Dentro de esa casa estaban todos, todas las personas a las cuales había llamado Ino, esta sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien, ya están todos aquí, les diré para que los llame a todos-dijo la rubia

-Por fin-suspiro Tenten

-Los llame para juntar a mi hermano con Hinata-declaro la chica

Todas las miradas se posaron el rubio que trataba de esconderse detrás de Sasuke.

-El plan es que todo se lleve a cabo mañana, lo llamaremos "uniting the lovebirds"-dijo la rubia sonriendo

-¿Por qué en ingles?-pregunto Shizune

-Porque si y punto-declaro la rubia molesta

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Gaara

-Iremos al centro comercial y compraremos todo lo necesario-dijo Ino sonriendo

-En ese caso tenemos 3 horas para comprar todo-dijo Karin viendo su reloj

Todos salieron corriendo por la puerta del estudio, Kushina sonrió al verlos correr a todos a la salida.

Ya fuera cada quien se fue en su auto, a excepción de Shizune que se fue con los Uzumaki en el camaro ss 2010 rojo quemado.

**

* * *

**

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL…

-Nos dividiremos a si será más fácil, Yo iré con mis hermanos, Sakura iras con Sasuke, Itachi con Shizune, Gaara ira con Karin y Tenten y Neji, ahora ya saben por lo que van, nos vemos aquí en dos horas

Después de eso se dispersaron por las tiendas.

**DOS HORAS DESPUES…**

Casi todos se encontraba en donde habían quedado solo faltaban los hermanos Uzumaki tenían 5 minutos esperándolos, y nada, estaban comenzando desesperarse.

**CON LOS UZUMAKI…**

Naruto buscaba el regalo perfecto para Hinata pero no encontraba nada, quería que fuera algo que a Hinata le gustara pero no había nada.

-Tsk, no hay nada-decía desilusionado el rubio

Ino lo miro con ternura era su hermano y tenía que ayudarlo, pero a ella tampoco se le ocurría algo.

-Regálale una mascota, y le pones de nombre algo que te identifique-recomendó Sasori

-Eres un genio, dattebayo-grito Naruto, y arrastro a sus hermanos a la tienda de mascotas.

Ya dentro los atendió un chico castaño con unas marcas en las mejillas rojas y perro bastante grande estaba con él.

-Konnichiwa, mi nombre es Kiba y el es Akamaru los vamos a atender-dijo el chico sonriendo

-Queremos un cachorro-dijo Sasori

-Bien síganme se los mostrare-dijo Kiba, el chico los guía a una serie de estantes donde había un montón de cachorros.

-Kawai, quiero uno-grito Ino

A Naruto y Sasori les salió una gotita en la sien, Ino se arrodillo y tomo a uno en brazos era blanco y tenía mucho perlo pero era lacio. (EN MI PERFIL)

-Yo quiero este-dijo Ino abrazando al cachorro

Naruto veía a los cachorros había muchos, pero ninguno le gustaba lo suficiente, quería una lindo para Hinata, hasta que lo vio estaba comiendo, se acerco y lo acaricio. Ese era el cachorro perfecto para Hinata.

-Yo este-dijo Naruto tomándolo en brazos

-Bien, ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?-pregunto Kiba

-El mío se llamara Ai-dijo Ino

-El mío Ramen-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Sí, eso te describe a la perfección-dijo Sasori con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ahora si ya estaban todos en el lugar acordado, Ino revisaba que todo estuviera completo.

-¿Cómo les fue con la flores?-pregunto la rubia

-Las llevaran mañana a la segunda hora a la escuela-contesto Sasuke

-¿La limosina?-volvió a preguntar

-Estará puntual mañana a la salida-dijo Tenten

-Excelente-grito Naruto

-Neji, tienes que darle esto a Hinata, dile que te las dio Tenten de mi parte que si no las lleva puesta mañana sufrirá mi ira-dijo Ino

-¿Qué son?-pregunto Neji

-Zapatillas-contesto Sakura

-¿Todos saben lo que van a hacer?-pregunto Ino

-Hai-gritaron al unisón

Después de eso cada uno de ellos se fue, dándoles las cosas a lo Uzumaki.

* * *

Otro día en la ciudad de Tokio, para unos buenos para otros malos, para Naruto es el mejor día de toda su vida, hoy estará con el amor de su vida.

-Naru-Chan, levántate-grita Ino atreves de su puerta, se levanta y se pone el uniforme

Son las 8:30 en la preparatoria-universidad Konoha, los alumnos de segundo B están en clase de matemáticas con Kakashi.

Tocan la puerta el maestro abre y ve que es un mensajero con un ramo de flores esto sorprende a los alumnos, pero Sakura y Naruto sonríen cómplices. (EN MI PERFIL)

-Vaya este lindo ramo es para Hinata-dice el sensei

La mencionada se sonroja, se levanta y va a donde está su ramo de flores, al llegar el sensei se lo entrega, va a su lugar y ya ahí toma la tarjeta.

"_**Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte"**_

_**Hinata soy una persona cercana a ti, te tengo una sorpresa al final del día**_

_**U.**_

**

* * *

**

EN LOS PASILLOS…

Un grupo de chicos estaba en los corredores, terminando de afinar su plan.

-Shizune, Tsunade-Sama, fue muy buena-dijo Tenten

-En realidad le prometí, que si nos dejaba le llevaría a conocer a mi novio-confeso Shizune

-¿Tienes novio?-pregunto Karin

-No, ese es el problema-dijo con un suspiro

-Bien después arreglamos eso-dijo Ino-Ahora hay que arreglar la segunda fase del plan

-¿Chicos que haces?-pregunto un vos

-Kurenai-Sensei, tenemos el permiso de la directora-dijo Neji

-Tsunade-Sama, los dejo está bien-diciendo esto se fue

-Sasuke, ¿Trajiste tu guitarra?-pregunto Shizune

-Si, Gaara también trajo su piano-declaro

Siguieron hablando de los detalles del plan por un largo tiempo, más bien hasta que sonó el receso.

Esperaron a los chicos fuera de su aula, poco después los vieron salir, Hinata Sakura y Naruto, este venia con el ramo de flores de Hinata y ella sonrojada.

* * *

Paso el día un poco normal, a Hinata se le hacía extraño que sus amigo estuvieran tan callados normalmente tenían un gritadero.

Llego la salida del colegio Sakura jalo a Hinata hacia los baños donde le entrego un vestido y le dijo que se lo pusiera, Hinata obedeció no hizo ninguna pregunta.

El vestido era strapless blanco con un listón debajo del busto. (EN MI PERFIL)

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela, pero la percepción de Hinata noto que un poco mas delante de ellas, había un tumulto de gente.

Se acercaron pero no veían ni oían nada, hasta que un grito se oyó.

-¡HINATA-CHAN!-grito el rubio por el micrófono, estaba arriba de la limosina con un micrófono junto a los demas con instrumentos. (EN MI PERFIL)

A Hinata le latió el corazón más rápido al oír el grito de Naruto, Sasori llego hasta donde estaban ellas y las llevo al frente.

Desde el frente Hinata vio a Naruto se veía muy guapo, traía una camiseta manga larga de raya naranjas con blanco un pantalón de mezclilla y uno tenis blancos. (EN MI PERFIL)

-Hinata-Chan esta canción te la dedico a ti-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

_Así nos hubieran visto,  
estábamos ahí sentados  
frente a frente.  
No podía faltarnos la luna,  
y hablábamos de todo un poco,  
y todo nos causaba risa  
como dos tontos.  
Y yo que no veía la hora  
de tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir..._

Hinata veía a Naruto con una sonrisa eso siempre lo soñó

_**Te amo**__  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así.  
__**Te amo**__  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
te amo._

La peli azul sonrió.

_uuuuuuuuuuh  
Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,  
y nos miramos fijamente  
uno al otro.  
Tus manos entre las mías  
tal vez nos volveremos a ver  
mañana no sé si podre  
que estas jugando  
Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver  
y tenerte en mis brazos  
y poderte decir...  
__**Te amo**_

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba así.  
__**Te amo**__  
aunque no es tan fácil de decir,  
y defino lo que siento  
con estas palabras  
__**Te amoo**_

_**TE AMO**_

Naruto bajo de un salto, Hinata corrió a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, al legar lo abrazo, el rubio recibió feliz el abrazo.

-Hinata-Chan, ¿Te gusto?-pregunto

Hinata le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto al ver su afirmación, la cargo y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

Itachi le dio una caja a Naruto la caja tenía muchos hoyos pero no se veía nada.

-Hinata-Chan-dijo el rubio al momento que abría la caja-El es Ramen

La chica al ver al cachorro lo abrazo era muy bonito y tierno, y el nombre le recordaba a Naruto.

Hinata volvió a abrazar al rubio.

-Vamos Hinata-Chan te invito a un lugar especial-dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de la limosina

Entraron y se fueron camino al lugar feliz, pero lo bueno de todo es que iban a estar juntos por todo lo que les restara de vida.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno hola espero les guste el fic se lo dedico a mi tío es su cumple :D

Jeje bueno espero les haya gustado **REVIEWS?**

_**Nessy Hale Uchiha****_

Ðєяechoz Яεservados **ONU** (Organización Naruto Universal)

ONE-SHOT


End file.
